


Let's go fishing again!

by Tapioca



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapioca/pseuds/Tapioca
Summary: After the invitation Yuki made to Urara to join him and Haru fishing, he notices that Urara is acting odd, which reminds him of someone he knows by heart.
Kudos: 2





	Let's go fishing again!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looooong time ago, and I just found this small story. So since today is Yuki's birthday, why not?   
> anyway, enjoy**

Being honest, I’m still kinda shock of how everyone accepted Urara so quickly. I mean, taking the fact that he was the cause of the dance disaster in the town I assumed there would be some sort of resentment. But I guess that after Haru’s visit, everyone just got used to having special classmates and if I may say, very special friends. It’s been a week since they arrived to Earth and, including Koko, they have been staying with me and Grandma. Having them at the house has been exhausting, mostly ‘cause Urara is not use to live like a human yet (well, I guess Haru and Koko also have their moments) so it’s been hard for him to get used to live like an human being. Besides that, I’m glad to have them here, they make the house feel more like home.

Anyway, today after school Urara joined me and Haru to the beach, it’s been a long time since the last fishing trip we had together, I can’t help but feel excited to have Haru at my side again and spend our time as we used too, and I guess he feels the same way, but it is easier for him to show it. “You’ll see how amazing is Yuki at this, he is the best fisherman I have known” he said to the shy alien by his side, but it sounded like he was talking to everyone down the street, and also like he was having a conversation with himself since Urara just nodded while playing with his hair. I need to accept that I have missed this, even Haru’s (not so) annoying voice.

But I can’t stop thinking that what he was saying was not true, has he had forgotten that everything we both know about fishing is thanks to Natsuki? So as we were arriving to the bay, I start doubting if I am doing the right thing. I know it would not be the same without Natsuki or Akira, I have accepted that by the time they both left, but now I have Haru and Urara by my side, and so it would be a lot easier from now on.

“We are finally here! Now it’s time to start” I said to them, and as I do I notice Urara was fidgeting away from us. “Is there a problem Urara?” Haru asked him, and he just shook his head. He was nervous, maybe because we are not that close or just by the anxiety of trying something new, but I could tell he was not very comfortable now. I know how that feels; it used to be something I could relate to, a feeling that was always in my chest, but now I barely feel on some situations. But, what made that change?

“Let’s go Yuki! There’s no time to lose” Haru said taking me and Urara by the arms towards the ocean. And that’s how I knew, along with many memories that passed to my head, similar to what was happening there. It was because of them, because of Haru, Natsuki and Akira. I have changed and it was because of my friends.

I mean, I have notice how different is my personality compared by how I was until the last year and how I been more comfortable to be myself around others, but I need to accept that sometimes it is harder than others. But if it wasn’t of my friends it would have stayed the same, and that is why I am so thankful towards them. They helped me to learn how to laugh and enjoy what I love. And that is one of the reasons I feel the necessity to share this gift, and I knew with who I should do it: “Come on Urara! I’ll teach you how to fish, because I don’t think Haru would be a good example” “That’s not true! I’m an expert at this” Haru replied while he was throwing his fishing rod on the sea, but it landed on a rock. “See Urara” Haru just complained and said he needs more practice and asked Urara if he wanted to try “I-I guess I could give it a try”.

After that we taught him the essentials of fishing, and soon he started to join to our conversations and he got better at it. The three of us (plus Koko watching from the distance) spend our afternoons at the beach, were we feel calm and happy. I have changed, and I am grateful to my friends, because thanks to them I can also teach others how to laugh.


End file.
